I Really Like You
by Liaalicious
Summary: Tamaki Shiratori, seorang siswi kelas 2 SMA yang naksir kakak kelasnya. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita cinta Tamaki? Apa dia bakalan jadian sama kakak kelasnya yang ditaksir itu? RnR please :) (sorry for bad summary) UPDATE!
1. Chapter: 1

Hi! Lia disini :D

Ini adalah fanfic pertama buatan Lia :D

Jelek yah?

Iya tau kok, Lia juga tau fanfic ini amat sangat jelek X(

Harap maklum yaa, Lia belum berpengalaman soalnya hehe.

Ya udah kalo gitu langsung aja deh baca, don't like don't read!

**Title: **I Really Like You (Chapter: 1)

**Disclaimer:** Audition AyoDance tuh bukan punyaku, aku cuma punya cerita ini dan karakter-karakter yang terlibat di cerita ini, ciyus loh ._. (*slapped)

**WARNING!** Cerita ini bisa membuat yang membacanya kejang-kejang ._.v

**Tamaki's POV**

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku langsung bergegas berangkat menuju sekolah. Jarak antara rumahku dengan sekolah tidaklah terlalu jauh, jadi aku menempuhnya hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Aku memilih sekolah yang letaknya dekat dengan rumahku agar aku tidak terlambat, karena aku ini tipe orang yang amat sangat susah dibangunkan hehe.

"Tama-chan~"

Kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku, aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata dia kakak kelasku.

"Ohayou, Tama-chan."

"Ah, ohayou."

"Kau sendirian saja, Tama-chan?"

"Iya, kakak sendiri tau kan aku ini tak punya teman haha."

"Siapa bilang kau tak punya teman? Aku kan temanmu, Tama-chan."

"Ah iya, aku lupa kalo kak Sora itu temanku."

"Dasar kau ini."

Kami pun pergi ke sekolah bersama sambil membicarakan banyak hal. Oh ya pasti kalian tak tau siapa orang yang sedang bersamaku ini, biar ku kenalkan pada kalian. Dia adalah Sora Erizawa, dia merupakan kakak kelasku sekaligus tetanggaku. Rumahnya tak jauh dari rumahku, maka dari itu kami selalu pergi ke sekolah bersama. Dia orangnya baik, selalu perhatian padaku dan selalu menghiburku di saat aku sedang sedih. Dia juga selalu menemaniku ketika aku sedang kesepian, maka dari itu aku sudah mengganggap dia sebagai kakakku sendiri.

"Sampai jumpa lagi nanti yaa, Tama-chan."

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di sekolah, aku pun langsung memasuki kelasku. Bel pun berbunyi, menandakan saatnya pelajaran pertama dimulai. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Matematika, pelajaran yang sangat kubenci. Ingin tau kenapa aku sangat membenci Matematika? Itu karena menurutku pelajaran ini amat sangatlah sulit, selain itu gurunya pun super menyebalkan. Aku berharap pelajaran ini segera berakhir, huft~

"Jadi berapa jawabannya, Tamaki Shiratori?"

"Hah?"

"Apa maksudnya dengan kata "hah" itu? Aku tanya berapa jawabannya?!"

Tanpa babibu Mrs. Yamada yang merupakan guru tergalak di Audition High School pun langsung melemparkan penghapus white board yang ia pegang. You know what? Penghapus itu tepat mengenai kepalaku dan rasanya itu sangat sakit sekali.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih memerhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan di depan, Tamaki!"

"Ba-baik, Mrs Yamada."

Kring~ *bel berbunyi*

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini sampai disini dulu. Kita lanjutkan lagi hari rabu."

Mrs. Yamada pun segera keluar dari kelasku. Yes, what a relief! Akhirnya istirahat juga, selesai sudah penderitaanku. Semua murid di kelasku pun sepertinya ikut gembira. Aku pun langsung membereskan semua alat-alat tulisku, tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiriku.

"Tama-chan, ayo kita ke kantin bareng."

Ah, ternyata kak Sora! "Iya, ayo kak."

Setelah selesai membereskan semua alat tulisku, aku langsung pergi ke kantin bersama kak Sora. Tapi yaa seperti biasanya, semua cewek melihatku dengan tatapan death-glare-nya yang amat sangat menyeramkan (?). Kak Sora ini memang banyak fans-nya, maka dari itu semua siswi di sekolah ini menjauhiku karena aku selalu dekat dengan kak Sora. Mungkin mereka iri, iya kan?

"Hei, Tama-chan."

"Ada apa, kak?"

"Kenapa dahimu merah begitu?"

"Hee, ini? Oh, tadi kena lempar penghapus white board oleh Mrs. Yamada hehe."

"Pasti ngelamun lagi pas Mrs. Yamada ngajar, iya kan?"

"Hehe, tau aja kakak ini."

"Haah dasar kau ini, gak ada kapok-kapoknya."

"Ehehee~"

Kring~ *bel berbunyi*

"Ah sudah bel masuk, kakak ke kelas duluan ya?"

"Iya, kak."

Kak Sora pun langsung bergegas menuju kelasnya, begitu juga dengan aku. Pelajaran selanjutnya pun dimulai, tapi kali ini tak suram seperti pelajaran pertama tadi pagi karena pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Bahasa Inggris! Pelajaran yang amat sangat kusukai, hehe.

Kring~ *bel berbunyi*

Bel pun kembali berbunyi, itu berarti saatnya untuk pulang. Aku pun langsung bergegas menuju kelas kak Sora setelah selesai membereskan semua alat tulisku. Kulihat kak Sora sedang membereskan alat-alat tulisnya, begitu aku ingin menghampirinya tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Sora-kun!"

Ah, itu kan Arisa-san. Hmm, ada apa yah?

"Ada apa, Arisa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Soal apa itu?"

"Etto, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin menyatakannya. A-aku..."

Apa yang sebenarnya dia bicarakan? Jangan bilang kalau dia akan...

"Menyukaimu... Sora-kun..."

Benar! Ternyata benar! Dia menyatakan perasaanya pada kak Sora. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Harusnya aku, harusnya aku yang ada di posisi itu. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa harus dia?! Aku tak mau mendengarnya lebih jauh lagi, aku yakin pasti kak Sora akan menerimanya. Siapa yang akan menolak sih jika ditembak oleh cewek secantik Arisa-san itu? Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini!

Aku pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa tujuan. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan. Pikiranku sangatlah kacau, dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Ketika aku berhenti berlari ternyata aku sudah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, tempat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan kak Sora.

**Flashback Mode: ON**

_Aku duduk sendirian di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah sambil membaca sebuah novel. Lagi-lagi sendirian, huft~ Tak apalah, tapi jujur saja sebenarnya aku merasa sangat kesepian. Sudah hampir 3 bulan aku sekolah disini tapi aku masih tak mempunyai teman juga._

"_Kau sendirian?"_

_Tiba-tiba seseorang yang tak kukenal menghampiriku, aku pun langsung menutup novel yang sedang kubaca dan menoleh ke sumber suara._

"_Iya... Aku sendirian..."_

"_Aku sering melihatmu duduk disini, kenapa kau selalu sendirian?"_

"_Karena aku tak punya teman dan tak ada satu pun yang mau berteman denganku."_

"_Siapa bilang? Aku mau kok menjadi temanmu."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

"_Wah, senangnya~ Perkenalkan namaku Tamaki Shiratori, dari kelas 1-A."_

"_Aku Sora Erizawa dari kelas 2-B, salam kenal."_

**Flashback Mode: OFF**

Semenjak hari itu kami pun menjadi tambah akrab. Kami sering pergi ke kantin bersama dan pergi ke sekolah bersama. Selain itu, aku juga selalu menemaninya latihan _dance. _Tapi lama-kelamaan entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh, aku menyukainya. Tapi aku tau, tak seharusnya aku yang bodoh dan aneh ini menyukai kak Sora. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengubur dalam-dalam perasaanku ini.

"Tama-chan, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ah, kak Sora."

"He-hei, kenapa kau menangis Tama-chan?"

Kak Sora terlihat sangat terkejut begitu melihatku sedang menangis.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Hmm ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kakak tau aku ada disini?"

"Tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tak ada, tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir kau ada disini dan ternyata dugaanku benar."

"Maafkan aku sudah membuat kak Sora mencariku kemana-mana."

"Haah kau ini, untuk apa minta maaf. Hmm daripada kau menangis terus disini bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan saja denganku? Akan kutraktir es krim deh."

"Hee, bener nih?"

"Tentu saja, yuk!"

Kak Sora langsung menggenggam tanganku. Dia memang tau cara bagaimana agar aku yang sedang _bad mood_ jadi _good mood_ lagi. Itulah alasan mengapa aku menyukainya, karena dia selalu menghiburku ketika aku merasa sedih.

**10 minutes later...**

Aku duduk di kursi taman yang berada di pusat kota Audition Town sambil menunggu kak Sora yang sedang membelikan es krim untukku. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya kak Sora datang menghampiriku sambil membawakan es krim vanilla kesukaanku.

"Tadaa~ Es krim vanilla kesukaanmu nih, Tama-chan."

"Waaahh, makasih yah kak. Kak Sora emang paling tau apa yang aku suka deh."

"Tentu saja, Sora know everything."

"Hahaha, bisa aja nih kakak."

Kami duduk berdua di kursi taman sambil memakan es krim. Romantis sekali, rasanya seperti sedang kencan saja. Haah, andai kami benar-benar sedang kencan. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Oh iya, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, Tama-chan."

"Hee, tentang apa itu?"

"Tentang Arisa."

DEGH! Aku terkejut mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kak Sora. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pembicaraan mereka di kelas ketika pulang sekolah tadi. Aku ingin tau kelanjutan dari pembicaraan mereka, aku sangat penasaran. Ingin rasanya menanyakannya tapi, aku tak enak. Lagipula jika aku menanyakannya bisa-bisa aku ketahuan tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ceritakan saja, kak."

"Tadi dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menolaknya baik-baik."

Hee? Dia menolak cewek secantik Arisa-san? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Kenapa kakak menolaknya? Padahal Arisa-san itu kan cantik, selain cantik dia juga pintar dan jago _dance _seperti kakak."

"Aku dan Arisa sebenarnya sudah berteman sejak kecil, orang tua kami juga saling mengenal. Aku dan Arisa pun bisa kenal karena dikenalkan oleh orang tua kami. Sejak TK kami selalu masuk sekolah yang sama."

"Hoo, begitu. Lalu?"

"Ketika SMP aku mencoba menyatakan perasaanku padanya tapi ternyata..."

"Apa dia menolak kak Sora?"

"Ya, dia malah jalan dengan cowok lain. Tapi sekarang dia malah mengejarku, huft~"

Jadi itu cerita yang sebenarnya, kasian sekali kak Sora. Apa sebaiknya aku nyatakan saja perasaanku pada kak Sora yang selama ini aku pendam? Ah, sudahlah~

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh aku menyukai kak Sora?"

**To be continued...**

Horee~ Jadi juga nih fanfic budug buatan Lia :D

Sumpah jelek banget ini fanfic tapi, RnR aja dah yah ;)

Atau sebaiknya Lia hapus aja ini fanfic?


	2. Chapter: 2

Padahal tadinya Lia gak bakalan ngelanjutin fic ini, tapi berhubung ada yang minta ya udah deh Lia terusin hehe. Selamat membaca ._.

**Title: **I Really Like You (Chapter: 2)

**Disclaimer:** Audition AyoDance tuh bukan punyaku, aku cuma punya cerita ini dan karakter-karakter yang terlibat di cerita ini, ciyus loh ._. (*slapped*)

**WARNING!** Cerita ini bisa membuat yang membacanya kejang-kejang dan galau yang tak berujung (*dilempar panci sama readers*) ._.v

**Tamaki POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang lelap. Begitu terbangun, aku langsung mengecek handphone-ku. Itu adalah kebiasaanku yang tak pernah bisa hilang, mengecek handphone ketika kalian baru terbangun, pasti kalian sering melakukannya juga kan? Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, itu berarti aku tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah karena hari ini hari libur (Author Galau: Iya lah, dasar oon! *slapped*).

TOK TOK

"Onee-chan, ayo sarapan." kata adikku.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." kataku.

Aku langsung menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Lalu tiba-tiba handphone-ku berdering, ada telepon.

_'Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA~'_ (Ada yang tau lagu apa ini? X3) **Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

PIP

"Halo?"

"_Tama-chan, hari ini kamu sibuk gak?"_

Ya ampun, ternyata telepon dari kak Sora! "Ehm, engga sih. Emang ada apa, kak Sora?"

"_Oh baguslah, kalo gitu mau kan temenin aku?"_

"Hee? Boleh aja sih, emang mau kemana?"

"_Ada deh, lihat aja nanti. Jam 10 aku jemput, ok? Sampai jumpa lagi nanti~"_

"Tu-tunggu!"

TUT TUT TUT

"Haah, ditutup. Kak Sora ini emang selalu bikin aku penasaran, huh!" kataku marah-marah sendiri seperti orang gila (?)

"Onee-chan~"

Eh, sejak kapan adikku ada disampingku? "Ke-Kenapa?"

"Ternyata onee-chan pacaran sama kak Sora yah, ehem." ledek adikku.

"Hey, apa maksudmu? Aku gak pacaran sama kak Sora tau, dia itu hanya..."

"Hanya apa?" tanya adikku kepo (?)

"Ha-hanya... sahabatku kok!" kataku sambil blushing tentunya.

"Gak usah berpura-pura gitu, onee-chan~"

"Berhenti meledekku, awas ya akan kujadikan mochi kau!" pekikku.

"Hahahahaha."

Tak usah berpura-pura? Apa maksudnya sih, huh bikin kesal saja. Lagipula memang benar kan kak Sora itu hanya sahabatku. Ah sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Hmm ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, aku jadi teringat kejadian kemarin.

**Flashback Mode: ON**

"_Kalau begitu, apa boleh aku menyukai kak Sora?"_

"_A-Apa?"_

"_Ah, ti-tidak kok bukan apa-apa. Waaa sudah jam segini, aku pulang duluan ya kak. Jaa ne!"_

**Flashback Mode: OFF**

Hwaaa, baka baka baka! Kenapa aku bodoh banget sih langsung jujur sama kak Sora?! Jadi malu kan nanti kalo ketemu dia. Bagaimana ini? Sebaiknya aku gantung diri saja, huweee~ Hey ini bukan saatnya untuk melakukan hal bodoh, Tamaki! Kau harus segera bersiap, kasihan nanti bila kak Sora menunggumu terlalu lama!

**After a few minutes later...**

"Udah nunggu lama, kak?" tanyaku pada kak Sora.

"Ah engga kok, baru juga lima menit." kata kak Sora.

"Hmm, jadi sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana sih?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ke Dancing Hall!" kata kak Sora semangat 45 (?)

"Hee, ke Dancing Hall?" tanyaku terheran-heran. Untuk apa kesana?

"Iya, ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat." kata kak Sora yang langsung menyeretku.

"He-Hey, tunggu!"

**Still Tamaki POV**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kira-kira 15 menit, kami pun tiba di Dancing Hall. Ada banyak sekali _dancer _disini, yaa karena bisa dibilang Dancing Hall adalah tempat berkumpulnya para _dancer _yang ada di Audition Town. Biasanya di tempat inilah mereka melakukan _battle dance _atau sekedar berlatih bersama teman-teman mereka yang sesama _dancer. _Sudah lama aku tak kesini, karena sibuk dengan tugas sekolah yang harus aku kerjakan.

"Oi, Sora!"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil kak Sora dari kejauhan, kak Sora pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Cowok itu pun langsung menghampiri kami berdua.

"Kau sudah ada disini rupanya." kata kak Sora.

"Aku menunggumu daritadi, hey siapa cewek yang bersamamu ini?" tanya cowok yang tak kukenal itu.

Cowok itu melihatku dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Oh ini adik kelasku, namanya Tamaki Shiratori. Tama-chan, ini temanku, Hideyori Abukara." kata kak Sora memperkenalkan aku pada temannya itu.

"Salam kenal, Tamaki." kata cowok itu.

"I-Iya, salam kenal juga." kataku gugup.

"Hey santai saja, tak usah gugup begitu." kata cowok itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba, dua orang cewek menghampiri kita bertiga.

"Hey, kalian udah lama disini?" tanya seorang cewek dengan rambut berwarna _dark brown. _Gila, cantik banget! Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia lebih tua dari kita bertiga.

"Wah, 'musuh bebuyutanku' sudah datang ternyata." kata Hideyori dengan menekankan kata 'musuh'.

"Cih, ternyata ada kamu disini." kata cewek berambut _dark brown _yang dianggap 'musuh bebuyutan' oleh Hideyori.

Aku hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Bisa gak sih kalian akur sebentar saja?" kata cewek berambut _blonde _yang datang bersama cewek berambut _dark brown. _Dilihat dari penampilannya, pasti dia cewek yang tomboy.

"GAK BISA!" kata Hideyori dan cewek itu serempak.

Cewek tomboy berambut _blonde _itu pun cuma geleng-geleng.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong. Ini adik kelas yang suka kamu ceritain itu ya, Sora?" tanya cewek berambut _blonde._

"Iya, kenalin nih namanya Tamaki Shiratori. Tama-chan, ini temanku Akari Yamada dan yang berambut _dark brown _itu Alice Cyzarine." kata kak Sora.

"E-Eh? Jadi ini toh cewek yang sering kamu ceritain? Kyaaa, kawaii!" kata cewek berambut _dark brown _bernama Alice Cyzarine itu. Sontak wajahku merona seketika ketika dibilang 'kawaii'.

"S-Salam kenal kak Alice, Akari." kataku gugup.

"Berarti tinggal nunggu si Yuuki doang kan? Gak sabar ingin cepet-cepet tanding sama 'musuh' bebuyutanku nih!" kata Hideyori sambil menekankan kata 'musuh' lagi.

Kak Alice cuma melempar death-glare-nya ke Hideyori. Dan tiba-tiba seorang cowok datang menghampiri kami. Sepertinya dia teman kak Sora juga.

"Maaf telat ya!" kata cowok itu sambil ngos-ngosan karena habis berlari.

"Ya udah, berhubung orang yang kita tunggu udah dateng, mendingan kita langsung mulai aja ya?" kata kak Sora.

"E-Eh? Emang kita mau ngapain sih sebenarnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya ampun, Sora belum kasih tau kamu ya? Kita mau tanding _dance, _Tama-chan. Boys vs Girls!" kata kak Alice menjelaskan.

Aku pun cuma manggut-manggut tanda mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Langsung undi aja deh kalo gitu biar cepet." kata cowok bernama Yuuki yang datang terlambat tadi.

**After a few minutes later...**

**Normal POV**

Setelah mengadakan undian siapa yang mendapat giliran pertama, kedua, dan ketiga, mereka langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk bertanding _dance. _Susunannya adalah seperti ini...

**Team Boys: **Yuuki, Hideyori, Sora.

**Team Girls: **Akari, Alice, Tamaki.

Jadi Yuuki melawan Akari, Hideyori melawan Alice, dan Tamaki melawan Sora.

**Back to Tamaki POV**

Ya ampun, aku melawan kak Sora? Yang benar saja! Kemampuanku dengan dia kan berbeda jauh. Hhh, pasti aku akan menjadi beban di _team_ ini.

"Hmm, ada yang mau request lagu?" tanya kak Sora menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, aku aja deh." kataku semangat.

"Request lagu apa, Tama-chan?" tanya kak Sora.

"Lagu Jewelry – I Really Like You..."

**(BGM: [144 bpm] Jewelry – I Really Like You)**

Lagu pun mulai diputar. _Ready? Go! Show your best move!_

**Onjongil jeongsineobsi bappeudagado**

_Even when the day is so busy_

**Teumman namyeon niga saenggangna**

_I always have time to think of you_

**Eonjebuteo nae ane saranni**

_Since when have you lived in me?_

**Cham manhi utge dwae neo ttaemune**

_I got to smile a lot because of you_

Giliran pertama adalah giliran Yuuki melawan Akari. Waaa, mereka berdua hebat! Aku terkesima melihat gerakan-gerakan mereka berdua. _Score _mereka sama, jadi hasilnya seri.

**Eoneusae neoui modeun geotdeuri pyeonhaejinabwa**

_I got more comfortable with everything about you_

**Budeureoun misodo najimakhan moksorido**

_You're soft smile even your gentle voice_

Giliran kedua adalah giliran Hideyori melawan kak Alice. Mereka berdua juga tak kalah hebat dengan Yuuki dan Akari! Aish, jadi minder sendiri kan huh. Pertarungan _dance _mereka sangat sengit, yaa wajar saja. Mereka berdua kan katanya 'musuh bebuyutan'. Pertarungan _dance _yang sengit itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh kak Alice yang mendapatkan _chain perfect _4x.

**You... Ajigeun yaegihal su eobtjiman**

_You... Even though I can't say yet_

**Na itjanha niga jeongmal joha**

_You knew I really like you_

**Sarangira malhagin eoseolpeulji mollado**

_It might be too fast to say that I love you_

**Aju soljikhi geunyang niga cham joha**

_But honestly, I really really like you_

Dan sekarang giliranku melawan kak Sora. Jujur aku gugup! Tapi aku harus semangat! Aku harus bisa mengalahkan kak Sora, pokoknya aku gak mau jadi beban _team_! Aku akan menampilkan gerakan terbaikku. Yosh!

**Chingudeulsoge neowa hamkkeilttaemyeon**

_Being with you and my friends_

**Josimseure haengbokhaejigo**

_I get so happy though cautiously_

**Eojjeodaga ni yeope anjeumyeon**

_If i get to sit next to you_

**Sesangeul da gajin gibuni deuneun geol**

_It feels like I have owned the world_

**Uyeonhi nunman majuchyeodo**

_If we make eye contact_

**Gwaenseure balkkeunman boge doego**

_I don't know why but I quickly glance at my feet_

**Jogeumssik nae maeumi neoege gago inneun geol**

_My heart's carefully going to you_

**I sesange dusaram neorang naman mollannabwa**

_The only people who didn't know we're us two_

_Perfect x1!_

_Perfect x2!_

Pertarungan _dance _kami juga tak kalah sengit dengan pertarungan Hideyori dengan kak Alice. _Score _kami bedanya sangat tipis, jika melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja mungkin aku akan kalah. Sekarang saatnya melakukan _Finish Move!_

_Perfect x3!_

Akhirnya, akulah yang memenangkan pertarungan _dance _yang cukup sengit ini karena mendapatkan _chain perfect _3x.

**You… Eolmana jal haljineun mollado**

_You... Didn't know how well will I do_

**Na ni gyeote seogo sipeo jeongmal**

_How I really want to standy by you_

**Haruharu jeomjeom deo keojyeoganeun i neukkim**

_Day after day, this feeling only gets bigger_

**Dareun malboda geunyang niga cham joha**

_Can't say anything except I really really like you_

Karena _score _tertinggi di _team _adalah aku dan kak Sora, akhirnya kami dipilih menjadi _leader _dan bertanding kembali. Kali ini pasti aku akan kalah, haah. Tapi, jangan menyerah Tamaki! Ayo, kau pasti bisa! Ganbatte! *kemudian iklan mirai ocha* XD

_Perfect!_

Entah bermimpi apa aku ini semalam, sampai-sampai daritadi dapat _perfect _melulu haha. Mungkin karena bertandingnya memakai lagu favoritku jadinya lebih semangat.

"Tama-chan, ayo! Kamu pasti bisa! Ganbatte, Tama-chan!" teriak kak Alice.

"Ayo Sora! Jangan kalah!" pekik Hideyori tak mau kalah.

**Sonjabeul ttaeneun eotteolkka**

_How will it feel when we hold hands?_

**Uri duri immatchundamyeon**

_What if our lips touch?_

Lagi-lagi aku yang memenangkan pertarungan _dance _ini. Padahal _score _kami tak berbeda jauh, bedanya amat sangat tipis. Benar-benar persaingan yang sangat sengit! Setelah pertarungan _leader _antara Team Boys dan Team Girls, sekarang saatnya pertarungan _dance _antar _team_! Ganbatte, minna!

**You... Ajigeun yaegihal su eobtjiman**

_You... Even though I can't say yet_

**Na itjanha niga jeongmal joha**

_You knew I really like you_

**Sarangira malhagin eoseolpeulji mollado**

_It might be too fast to say that I love you_

**Aju soljikhi geunyang niga cham joha**

_But honestly, I really really like you_

Akhirnya pertandingan yang begitu melelahkan ini pun selesai. Pertandingan yang sengit ini dimenangkan oleh Team Girls! Kami bisa menang karena terus mendapatkan _synchro perfect. _Kami memang _team _yang kompak yah? Hahaha.

"Aish, apaan nih masa kalah sama cewek?" gerutu Hideyori sambil cemberut.

"Kamu sih beban, hahaha." ledek kak Alice sambil tertawa puas.

Hideyori terus cemberut, kayaknya dia gak bisa menerima kekalahannya yah? Kami hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Hideyori yang terus-terusan menggerutu.

"Kamu aja yang curang!" pekik Hideyori.

Hideyori pun langsung mendapatkan hadiah jitakan super (?) dari kak Alice. Lalu terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Hideyori dan kak Alice.

Kemudian...

Hening.

Tetap hening, gak ada yang buka suara.

Mereka cuma cengo melihat aksi brutal kak Alice yang membantai Hideyori habis-habisan (?)

"Eh, aku cari minum bentar ya?" kata Akari memecah keheningan.

"Ya udah, aku tunggu sini deh." kata Yuuki.

"Kamu anterin aku lah, kalo ada yang nyulik aku gimana nanti?!" kata Akari yang sukses membuat kami sweatdrop.

"Haah, iya deh iya." sambil ogah-ogahan akhirnya Yuuki terpaksa nganterin Akari.

Akhirnya, tinggal aku sama kak Sora berdua deh.

Kemudian...

Kembali hening.

Kami berdua berada dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya kak Sora memulai pembicaraan, memecah keheningan.

"Hmm, soal yang kemarin itu..." kata-kata kak Sora menggantung.

"Soal apa, kak?" tanyaku bingung tingkat tinggi.

"Itu, waktu kamu menyatakan perasaanmu..."

DEG!

Sontak aku terkejut, wajahku blushing seketika. Aduh, wajahku pasti terlihat merah padam seperti buah apel sekarang! (Akari: Kyaaa, apakah ada yang bilang apel? Dimana?! #PLAK!)

"E-Eh, s-soal itu... A-Aku... C-Cuma b-b-becanda kok!" kataku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku. Aish, langsung salah tingkah kan!

"Hee, cuma becanda? Padahal aku kira itu serius. Wah, _one-sided love _nih." kata kak Sora.

"E-Eh?"

"Tama-chan itu lemot atau apa sih? Aku juga suka sama kamu tau. Kamu... Mau gak jadi pacarku?" kata kak Sora lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku yang jelas-jelas bikin aku tambah blushing.

"E-Eh? A-Aku... M-Mau kok!" kataku terbata-bata.

"Makasih ya."

Lalu kak Sora mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama 3 detik. _Hey, that's my first kiss!_

"Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran ya?" tanya kak Sora.

"Iya, kak-"

"Jangan panggil 'kak' lagi dong, panggil Sora aja kek! Atau panggil Sora-kyuuun~" kata kak Sora sambil masang wajah yang di imut-imutin (?)

Aku langsung _nosebleed _dan pingsan lalu aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Lia: Hore, happy ending! :D

Alice: Ending yang aneh -_-

Akari: Eh, masih ada epilogue tuh.

Lia: Oh iya, sama adegan _fail _juga! XD

Akari & Yuuki: *sweatdrop*


	3. Epilogue

Tadaaa~ Ini dia epilogue yang amat sangat gaje ._.

**Normal POV**

Seorang cewek berambut _blonde _yang memakai jaket berwarna merah dengan motif pita putih dan memakai topi bertuliskan 'AUDITION' terlihat sedang berjalan mengitari Dancing Hall bersama cowok _shota _(!). Cewek itu terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tidak seperti cowok yang ada disampingnya yang terlihat jalan ogah-ogahan. Wajar saja, sebenarnya dia tak mau mengantar cewek itu untuk berkeliling tapi, cewek itu tetap memaksanya.

"Katanya cuma beli minum doang, kok malah jalan-jalan keliling Dancing Hall gini sih?!" gerutu si cowok _shota._

Cewek berambut _blonde _itu hanya tertawa, "Kamu itu kayak gak ngerti aja sih, Yuuki."

"Maksudnya?" tanya cowok _shota _bernama Yuuki itu, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud si cewek _blonde._

"Ya ampun Yuuki, aku sengaja ngajak kamu keliling-keliling kayak orang gila gini biar mereka bisa berduaan!" kata si cewek _blonde _sambil berkacak pinggang_._

Yuuki cuma sweatdrop, "Tapi kalo diliat-liat, mereka itu cocok ya?"

"Iya, liat aja deh. Tau-tau kita balik lagi kesana mereka udah jadian." kata si cewek _blonde _itu.

"Akari..."

Si pemilik nama yaitu si cewek _blonde _yang memakai topi bertuliskan 'AUDITION' itu pun menoleh, "Ada apa, Yuuki?"

"E-Eh... Engga kok." kata Yuuki sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba merona.

**Meanwhile, Sora...**

Sora bingung tingkat tinggi melihat pacar barunya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba _nosebleed _dan pingsan, padahal dia merasa tak melakukan hal yang salah, hanya menciumnya. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat Tamaki langsung _nosebleed _dan pingsan, karena saking terkejutnya. Wajar saja, ini yang pertama baginya.

**Meanwhile, Alice & Hideyori...**

"Bilang apa tadi? Coba bilang sekali lagi!" pekik Alice.

"Gak ada siaran ulang! Emang tadi gak jelas, hah?!" teriak Hideyori tak mau kalah.

"GYAAA! $&*(%)* ^*$^&* !"

Adegan kekerasan detected! Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja fic ini #PLAK!

.

.

.

.

.

Horeee~ Tamat juga akhirnya :D Gimana? Puas gak reader? Engga yah? Gomen, Lia masih newbie TwT Oh iya, mungkin Lia bakalan bikin sequel dari fic ini nih :D Ditunggu aja yah, Lianya nyari inspirasi dulu hehe. Rasanya ada yang lupa deh, apa yah? Oh! Adegan _fail-_nya! Silahkan~ XD

**Camera, Rolling... Action!**

**[Adegan Fail 1]**

"Onee-chan, ayo sarapan." kata adiknya Tamaki.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." kata Tamaki.

Tamaki langsung menuruni tangga tapi ketika di tangga...

**Brak! Bruk! Gedubrak! Krompyang! (?)**

"Cut!" teriak sang Author yang menjadi sutradara.

Karena tak berhati-hati, Tamaki jatuh guling-guling di tangga. Dan akhirnya _syuting _pun ditunda sementara.

**[Adegan Fail 2]**

"Oi, Sora!"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Sora dari kejauhan, Sora pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Cowok itu pun langsung menghampiri mereka (Sora & Tamaki) berdua.

"Kau sudah ada disini rupanya." kata Sora.

"Aku menunggumu daritadi, hey siapa cewek yang bersamamu ini?" tanya cowok yang tak dikenal Tamaki itu.

Cowok itu melihat Tamaki dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki, Tamaki hanya diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Oh ini adik kelasku, namanya Tamaki Shiratori. Tama-chan, ini temanku, Hideyori Abukara. Dia seangkatan denganmu loh." kata Sora memperkenalkan Tamaki pada temannya itu.

"Kamu cantik, tipe cewek idaman aku banget! Mau gak jadi pacarku?" kata temannya Sora dengan wajah _innocent _pada Tamaki_._

Semua orang yang berada di tempat syuting itu, termasuk sutradara, kru, dll langsung cengo.

"Cut cut cut! Dialog apa itu? Gak ada di skenario tau!" teriak sang sutradara.

Sang sutradara pun menghampiri cowok tersebut, "Lu kagak hapalin skenario ya?" *bahasa gaul detected* XD

"Ngapalin kok! Malah semuanya gua hapalin! T-Tapi... Gua lupa." kata cowok itu yang udah keluar keringat dingin.

Akhirnya cowok yang bernama Hideyori itu pun dihadiahi jitakan maut (?) oleh sang sutradara.

**[Adegan Fail 3]**

"Hmm, ada yang mau request lagu?" tanya Sora.

"Ah, aku aja deh." kata Tamaki semangat 45 (?)

"Request lagu apa, Tama-chan?" tanya Sora (again).

"Lagu Jewelry – I Really Like You..."

"Cieeeee~" kata semua orang yang ada di tempat syuting kecuali Tamaki dan Sora.

Kali ini si sutradara tak berteriak 'Cut!' lagi. Tapi, langsung membantai semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Woy, di skenario-nya kagak ada ledekin 'cie-cie' kayak gitu!" teriak sang sutradara murka.

Semuanya langsung sujud-sujud minta maaf sama si sutradara **edan-sarap-gila **tersebut.

**[Adegan Fail 4]**

"Makasih ya."

Lalu Sora mencium bibir Tamaki dengan lembut. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama 3 detik. Ketika Sora melepaskan ciumannya, entah kenapa Tamaki langsung pingsan.

"Waaa, Tamaki bangun!" teriak Sora panik.

"Cut cut cut! Lu apain Sora si Tamaki sampe pingsan gitu?!" teriak sang author yang ikutan panik karena OCnya tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Lah, gua kagak tau!" pekik Sora.

"Ah, Tamaki-nee sadar! Nee-chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Tamako, adik kembarnya Tamaki.

Tamaki cuma ngicep-ngicep (?), masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ketika dia melihat Sora... Langsung deh wajahnya blushing.

"KYAAAAAAA!~" teriak Tamaki tiba-tiba.

"Nee-chan jadi gila! Nee-chan jadi gila!" teriak Tamako histeris.

Tamaki langsung melempar death-glare-nya ke Lia a.k.a Author Cuwaw yang **edan-sarap-gila **itu, "Kenapa... Kenapa lu kagak bilang fic ini ada _kissing scene-_nya?!"

"Hee, jadi karena itu? Tanya aja Sora." kata si Author Cuwaw _innocent._

Pada detik itu juga, Sora langsung ngibrit entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

Tadaaa~ Garing banget yah? Wkwk, bodo ahh. Cuma iseng doang sih nambahin adegan _fail-_nya XD Oh iya, soal si Tamaki pingsan itu pasti deh reader bingung kenapa dia pingsan, mau tau? Tanya aja orangnya langsung.

Alice: Dia itu cuma kaget, karena itu ciuman pertamanya dia.

Tamaki: SHUT UP!

Tamako: Daripada liat nee-chan ngamuk, mendingan RnR aja yaa~ ^^

.

.

.

**Read and Review, minna-san?**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
